youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Brony
Bronies are a peculiar sub-human species that always spend time watching ponies and there are times when they do not have social, love, or working life. Origin The first bronies are believed to have born in Murica, although some would argue that Murica is already a fandom city. Others say they came from some severe experiments in furry breedings. All that is know is that they need to start to work and got a life without making fights in the fandoms. They reproduce very rapidly. As the world becomes more and more of a non-functioning mess, bestiality is becoming more and more socially acceptable and thus the growing presence Deviants, furries, and finally bronies (Lord help us with whatever comes next.) Physiology Bronies come in two breeds; one a fat 40 year old living alone as the government provides for him, and the other a greasy teenager with any form of "high functioning" autism. Do not be confused, at least they are not so idiots like those people. A female brony is known as a "pegasister", though it is hard to tell the difference. Due to the current demographic states recorded by Hasbro (average age 17, average gender: undefined) and the mass of YouTube accounts with Ponies as avatar and staled "memes" as name like "20 Percent Cooler" or "Ready in 10 seconds" (or something like that), the big majority of all Bronies are dragging the series, actually a pseudo-science show packed as stereotype series for little girls, at last through the mire. In 2014, it was scientifically proven by Shrek that normal humans are 751% more intelligent than bronies. Clopper A Clopper is the final level of a Brony. If you are a Clopper, your sexual life (better: Masturbating, or in Equestrian English: Clopping) is fully orientated by female ponies, sometimes combined with your fetish. Some people are getting even a boner if they just see a butt of a pony for a few seconds in the series. If you are in this stadium, your soul burned out, and it's better to either get psychological support, or to become an hero. They are now a few since Mario, Sonic along with Nintendo and Sega destroyed them in 4chan. Behavior )]] Bronies are most known for their sexual urges towards horses. This gives them the total lack of shame they need to watch a show for little girls and find the time to spread the memes, but horrible fanart called "OCs" (Original Characters) from deviantART and Know Your Meme that ultimately turned a once enjoyable show into the greatest polemic on the internet since Desu. The Herd The Herd is the name of the group where they cluster togeth to seek the social acceptance they didn't quite find in the real world. Love And Tolerance Bronies use the terms love and tolerance to lure people into their stinking holes to either force them into the Herd or rape them. Bronies are extremely hostile towards humans who speak against them and will either respond with mindless rage or the above strategy and that fails, more mindless rage. de:Brony Category:Bronies Category:Species Category:Memes Category:Offensive Category:Evil Category:RISD Category:Uneducated Category:LGBT Category:Losers Category:Loves Children Category:Characters Category:Furries